MY marriage to Beckett
by Lord Commodore Norry
Summary: My guardian, James Norrington, has made me get married to Lord Cutler Beckett.See how I react, and how our realation ship blooms, or withers away. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"What?" I asked in a cold and sarcastic tone of voice. "I said, Heather, that you shall marry Lord Cutler Beckett," my older brother, James Norrington, told me. "I heard what you said." I said in the same tone of voice as before, glaring angrily at him. "But why?"

James, reflected my evil glare right back to me. "Because," he started, "ever since Mum and Dad died and left me to take care of you guys, we've been running low on money!"

I shifted under my dusty rose colored 17th century dress. "So what does that have to do with me?!?" He calmed down a little, sat down next to me, and said, "If you marry him, Felicity (our younger sister) and I won't have to go to the poor house."

"But I don't understand," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "Why can't you get married?"

"Lord Beckett has admired you for a long time," He told me. "Lord Beckett told me personally that he had admired you since the second you two met." I smiled slightly. "James, that's impossible," I told my brother. "We met when we were both young toddlers. There's no possible way he could remember how he felt about me the second that we met."

James closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. I thought that he was going to yell again, but he surprised me. "Heather," he said coolly, " Do you want to save Felicity and me from the poor house." I had to make a quick decision. I didn't want my family to loose everything we had, but I also didn't want to be miserable.

I stood up, and said, the tears finally rolling down my cheeks, "I do. When shall we have a talk with my new, fiancée?" He smiled, and hugged me. "In about an hour," James told me, letting me cry on his shoulder. I was not crying tears of happiness like a bride-to-be should, but instead, tears of fear and disappointment. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always dreamed about marrying someone who I was in love with. Beckett and I were friends when we were younger, but I had never had feelings for him. I was afraid of loosing my freedom and rights to a man I didn't love.

But I had to be brave for my family, and do what I thought was best for them. Maybe, even though I didn't love Beckett right now, he would grow on me.

**One hour later**

Beckett was going to be here any minuet now. Just as I thought that, I heard the most frightening and intimidating phrase in the English dictionary for a bride-to-be waiting for her forced-upon-her fiancée to arrive at her house. "Ding-dong!" He was here. I smoothed out my dress and long wavy dark brown hair as I went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, there stood a slightly pale man, wearing a white wig and formal looking clothes. He WAS a handsome creature, the man standing in front of me. "Lord Beckett, I presume?" I asked him with my classy British accent.

"Heather," Lord Beckett said, taking my hand and kissing it," You look lovely as ever." I still didn't know quite what to say of our engagement. "And you, milord, look like you like you are dressed to meet the queen of England."

"But I am meeting someone just a gorgeous." I batted my hazel colored eyes at him. "And," he continued, "In view of the circumstances, Heather, you could call me Cutler."

I smiled slightly at him. "Ok, Cutler," I said, taking his hand and leading him into the sitting room. "Let me fetch my brother James and our little sister Felicity. But do make yourself at home!"

I went off to fetch James and Felictiy, leaving Cutler alone for the second, giving him the choice of sitting on the couch, floor, of piano bench. I found James first, sitting alone in father's old study, which was now James's, looking at a photo albam. I saw which photo he was looking at in particular. It was a photo of Mum and Dad, our older sister, Brandy, who was married and living in Switzerland, and James when he was just a newborn.

"James," I whispered to him, " You can cry in front of me, for I miss them too." I kissed his cheek lightly, which was already wet with tears. We hugged, James crying, me wanting to. Ever since our parents had died but a few years ago, all three of us had felt like we were all included in our favriote book series, "A series of unfortunate events".

We felt like the Baudilaire orphans, like we had been living in a world of love and riches, that had been replaced by a world of danger, fear, and hurt when our parents left us. Instead of us knowing that people saw us as James, Heather, and Felicity, we thought that people saw us the Norrington orphans.

"James," I whispered to him, pulling away from his grasp, "Lord Becket is here now." He swallowed back his tears that had not yet been released and said, "That's fine. Tell him I shall be right out after I wash up a little." I patted his shoulder. "I shall, James. Take as long as you need, I'm sure he will understand."

I closed the door behind me, and walked acrossed the hallway to my 7 year old sister's room. "Felicity," I said peaking in. I saw her lying on her bed,looking at me, holding one of her dolls. "Felicity," I repeated. "Lord Beckett is out waiting for us in the sitting room." Felicity got up, taking some of the things on her bedroom floor into her arms. "Just give me a few minuets to make my room presentable," She told me. I granted her wish, and closed her door.

As I was walking back to the sitting room, I heard the most beautiful music. I went into the kitchen and took the roast duck I was making off the fire, and went quietly in to the sitting room. There I saw my fiancée, sitting at the piano, his arms moving slightly. I walked quietly up behind him, and watched over his shoulder as his fingers danced gracefully acrossed the keyboard, each leaving a beautiful noise from the key it recently pressed.

He looked behind his shoulder, and seemed startled when he saw me. He almost tipped over, but caught himself, but not the bench. He stood up and faced me, straightening his blue silk tie. "I apologize, Heather, how rude of me to…" I placed my finger delicately on his lips, silencing him for the moment. "Do not apologize, Cutler," I said to him softly. "You play beautifully." He stood in front of me, and smiled at me softly, me doing the same. I picked a daisy from the bouquet of flowers on the piano, and placed it in his palm. Maybe I WOULD warm up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You play beautifully," I told him, batting hazel eyes at him. "Thank-you," he said in a whisper. "Excuse me," he said, picking up the bench. "I've always loved playing the piano, ever since I was a little girl, "I told him, sitting down on the piano bench, and rubbing the keys with my hand.

"My mother taught me to play when I was just a young boy," he said, sitting down next to me. I smiled slightly. "My mother taught me and my brother, James, both, before she was killed along with my father. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents," he told me, "Mine were killed too, just a year ago."

Before I could reply to him, I noticed my brother and sister in the hallway, and suddenly felt uncomfortable with the conversation. I got up, straightened my dusty-rose dress off, and told them all, "Dinner is on the table."

I served everyone their plates with roast duck, stuffing, and mashed potatoes, serving myself last. "Heather," James said, taking a bite of the roast duck, "You've simply out done yourself." Felicity and Cutler murmured in agreement. "Thank-you, I said modestly. "Cutler," I asked, "Why exactly did you want to marry me?"

He sighed, and set his fork down. "Because I've always been captured by your radiance." He took my hands, and held them. "And," he continued, "Ever since I can remember, I've had a little crush on you." I blushed, and smiled. "So," James asked, "If you loved her so much, why did you move out of our lives?"

Cutler sighed again, this time happily, not nervous. "Because I thought that I had no chance with her. But when James talked to me about marring you," he turned to me, "I jumped at the chance."

I smiled dreamily at him. He was such a charmer! Once everyone was done eating, I got the dishes done, and joined everyone in the sitting room to talk. "Cutler, dear," I said, sitting next to him on the couch, "when exactly did we plan on having said blessed event?" He shrugged. "I was thinking," he said, " in about 7 months, on July the 26th. What do you think?" I looked strangely at him. "But, that's my birthday," I told him. He gave a slight smile, and told me, "My favorite day of the year."

The house was quite for a moment or two as Cutler and I sat there, looking at each other. Then all of the sudden, he jumped off the couch, and told us all, "I have presents for you all."

He disappeared into the kitchen, and re-appeared holding three presents. He gave one two James, and told him, "This is for getting me together with the most wonderful woman in the world." He handed him a leather box, which happened to hold a sword inside it. He walked over to Felicity, and handed her a rose colored box, and told her, "This is to welcome you my family, my dear sister-in-law." He gave her the box, and she took out of it a doll dressed in a bride's outfit. with red, curly hair put up in a bun.

My brother and sister both said their thank-you's, as Cutler sat down next to me. He gave me a tiny box, with a pink ribbon. I opened it, and saw in the middle of a pillow made of silk, a golden ring with a huge diamond in the middle of it, six smaller ones surrounding it. I leaned forward to Cutler, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank-you," I whispered to him. He nodded, then said to me, "Look on the inside of it."

I did as he said, and read what he had engraved on there. It said, "To the love of my life, H.N.N." I recognized my initials as 'Heather Nicole Norrington.' Cutler took the ring back, held my left hand, and slowly but surely, slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, saying as he did this, " I give you an engagement ring, to show everlasting love and affection for you." I was so happy to be marring this charming man.


	3. the kiss

10 o'clock that night, Felicity had fallen asleep, and James carried her off to her room, leaving Cutler and I alone for a few minuets. "Cutler," I said, sitting on the edge of my seat, "how, if you don't mind my asking, did your parents die?"

Cutler looked down at his feet, and sighed. "I will tell you, if you will tell me what happened to yours." I nodded. "You go first," I said.

Cutler started his story. "When I was just nine years old, my parents sailed to Isla de Murta, and as they were out at sea, pirates from the infamous 'Black Pearl' attacked their ship, and killed both of them."

"My goodness, Cutler," I said guiltily, "I am so sorry."

"It's quite alright, my dear. I have sworn revenge against pirates from that moment on."

"Me too," I said quietly. "Our parents were killed by the same crew, whilst they were trying to rid the seas of pirates. They died knowing Felicity for only a few weeks."

"I too am sorry," Cutler said. "Heather," he said, noticing that James was coming back, "I have quite enjoyed my stay." He turned to James, and shook his hand. "James, I want to speak to you alone tomorrow in my office. I have yet another gift to give you." James nodded. "I shall be there, but what time?"

"Say around 12p.m?"

"I shall see you then," James said, giving Cutler a small smile.

Cutler turned towards me. "James," He said, "would it be alright with you if your sister shows me to the front gate?"

"I would not mind, but you might want to ask the lady, first."

Cutler smiled gently at me, and held out his hand. "Heather," he said, "would you give me the honor of having you show me to the front gate?"

I smiled warmly at him, and wanting to spend as much time possible with my dearest, took his hand, and said, "I would be delighted." I led him at a steady pace, savoring the warm and comforting feeling of his hand against mine, leaving James behind in the front room, as we came apon the front door, and went outside, closing the door behind us.

We stood together on the walk way, him looking at me, and I returning his gaze. "Cutler," I said shyly, "today, when I first found out that you and I were to wed, I thought that I had hit rock bottom, like my dreams of finding true love were long gone. But now on meeting you again, I feel as though my dreams, and even more, have been accomplished." By the end of my sentence, I had tears of happiness streaming down my rosy cheeks.

I looked back into Cutler's Blue-Green eyes, of which some had said were cold and filled with hatred, but of which I found warmth and love in. He and I slowly bent towards each other, until our lips came slightly close together. "Heather," He said, slowly, his eyes half closed, his warm breath rushing into my mouth, "would you honor me with a quick dance?" I, with my eyes only half open too, said, "It would be my pleasure."

We moved apart slowly, I was a little sad that we did not kiss. One of his hands took mine, the other just below my shoulder blade. I rested my free hand on his lower back, butterflies filling my stomach. As he led me in a slow waltz, I rested the side of my head in-between his breasts, closing my eyes so I could take in his lovely scent, and hear the soothing sound of his heartbeat. As he rested his cheek against the top of my head, I felt as though I was truly the luckiest girl alive.

When we stopped dancing, we held each other's hands, gazing into each other's eyes. "Cutler," I whispered, "If there was a music box that could mimic the sound of your heartbeat and or voice, I would trade everything I own for it.

"Heather, If I had a music box that had your voice in it, I would not need the East India Trading Company, or anything for that matter. As long as I have you and the music box. There was a moment of silence, and then we leaned in towards each other yet again, this time, we let ourselves give the other the most passionate kiss we could muster. And, when Cutler slowly broke away for air, I found my self whispering to him, "No, don't stop."


	4. the wedding

**The next day**

James Norrington walked into Cutler Beckett's office for the meeting that Cutler had called for the night before. Beckett looked up, and saw James standing in the door way. "Oh do come in James," Beckett said, with no emotion. James obeyed the command, and stood in front of Beckett's desk, where Beckett was sitting

"Ah, James Norrington," Beckett said, motioning for James to sit down, "Right on time, I see."

"I try my best sir," James said quietly.

Beckett nodded. "I presume you are wondering why I called this meeting. I have heard around town that you are one of the best swordsmen around this area, and that you wanted to rid the seven seas of pirates."

James nodded, grinning at the compliments. "I was wondering," Beckett continued, "since you allowed me to marry the woman of my dreams, you would like to sport this," he said, as he walked over to a closet, and pulled out a lutinits uniform. James gulped back his greed for the uniform, and said, "Name the positives and negatives if I take the job."

"The downsides, James, would be you would have to stay out at sea for up to five months." James looked down, as Beckett continued. "The upsides would be that you and your family would be A LOT wealthier and have titles in port royal, being the family of both Lord and Lady Beckett, AND lutinit Norrington's."

That DID sound tempting, and he wanted Felicity and Heather to have a wealthy future. "What do you say," Beckett said, offering James his hand, "Lutinit Norrington?" James stared at Beckett's hand for a second, then grasped and shook it.

**7 months later**

James was able to do many things with the money he brought home from being lutinit. We were able to add on tremendously to our old, small house, hire a few maids, and buy us fancier dresses; uniforms, jewelry, and help Beckett pay for the wedding.

It was the big day. I was in my bedroom, having one of our maids, a homely middle-aged woman named Diane, tied my corset around my thin hips which hadn't been worn out by children yet. After Diane tied my corset tight enough that it made my stomach smaller than my hand from wrist to the tip of my fingers, she put a petty-coat on me, while another maid tied on my cream colored boots over my silk stockings. Once both of them were done, Diane left for a second, and brought back my wedding dress.

It was made of white silk, and had white beads embroidering it on the bottom, with a yard long train, that fluffed out three inches from my body, and an even longer and fluffier white see-through veil. Both maids helped me into my dress, and as one maid was buttoning up the back, while the other brushed my hair back into a bun, with and curled two strands that hung over my shoulders.

Once my dress was one and my hair done, they put white powder, and then rouge on my face and cheeks. They then put on my veil under my hair, and then attached a diamond tiara onto the top of my head. I put on some clear diamond earrings and a ruby necklace that Cutler had given me after our engagement. I was ready, and I looked beautiful.

James and Felicity came by and picked me up in a white horse drawn carriage with golden edged doors. We rode to the nearby church where Cutler and I were to be wed, where James helped me out. We went inside, and looked in the church. The place was filled with relatives, friends, and high couples and families of Port Royal.

I saw Cutler by the alter. He was wearing his white wig, with a silk white vest and jacket.

I heard the music start to play. Felicity got in front of James and I, as the doors to the church opened. She was dressed in the finest of dresses we could find, and held a silk basket with pink rose petals in it. As she went down the isle, I took James' arm, my free hand holding a bouquet of white and baby blue roses, baby's breath, and lilies. As Felicity finished up, James and I started down the isle that we had edged with the same flowers as in my bouquet. I could feel all the eyes in the church upon James and I, Cutlers filled with love.

James lead me all the way down to the alter. As he descended to his pew, I could see a tear roll down his cheek. Cutler lifted my veil off my face, and smiled at me. The preacher told Cutler and I to say our vows, which were, "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." After we each said the vows, lighted the candles, poured the wine into the goblets, and put the wedding rings on each other's fingers, the preacher binded our marriage with, "You may now kiss the bride."

Cutler and I kissed, and as we broke away from each other, I threw the bouquet, which was caught by 15 year old Elizabeth Swann. It was indeed the best day of my life.

**Author's note**

**Hello to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! I hope you liked the story! Keep an eye out for my sequel to this, called 'A new life,' either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I plan on continuing this up to At World's End. The next story is set during Curse of the Black Pearl. It involves romance, drama, and the beginning of new a new life. R&R! **

Return to Top


End file.
